bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
BioShock Infinite Enemies
Booker DeWitt is challenged by many enemies in his quest to escape Columbia with Elizabeth in BioShock Infinite. They are divided in two factions opposing each other for the control of the city: the Founders, who champion American exceptionalism and xenophobia and support Father Comstock and his prophecy, and the Vox Populi, an anarchist-communist workers' union movement led by Daisy Fitzroy whose ideology progressively became more violent and extreme as they clashed against their opponents. Standard Enemies Standard enemies are the most common foes encountered through the game. They usually have low life level, and are armed with melee weapons or firearms such as machine guns, shotguns or carbines. Citizen Some citizens Booker encounters were Hostile but they were weaker than the more professional Police. Police The Police are the enforcing arm of the founders. Both men and women serve in the ranks of Columbia's police force. Female cops sometimes wear porcelain masks as part of their uniforms. Soldiers Wielding heavier armor and more powerful weapons than their lesser counterparts, soldiers form the elite force of both the Founders and the Vox Populi. Encountered mainly later in the game, they are easily distinguishable from other enemies by their padding and ammo belts. Heavy Hitters Heavy Hitters are extraordinarily powerful enemies, possessing unique abilities that set them apart from the rest. These can range from vastly enhanced attributes to entirely supernatural qualities. Handyman The Handyman is a human artificially bonded to a mechanical suit, possessing great strength and speed, as well as a short temper. Handymen are dressed in patriotic uniforms and have a gorilla-like posture and build. They also have exposed human body parts, particularly their head and heart, the latter of which is kept in a fluid-filled glass tank on their chests attached to several hoses. Two massive doll-like porcelain hands replace the originals, and are powerful enough to throw pieces of the scenery as well as other enemies. The Handyman's legs are equally strong, granting him the ability to jump from building to building and charge at high speed. Thick bundles of cables run from their limbs to a pair of conductors on their backs. Fireman The Fireman has the ability to emit a great fireball that radiates around him and throw fireballs at a distance. When he begins to glow bright red, gain as much distance as you can before he explodes. He is also heavily armored in a padded fire-proof suit while several leather straps secure what appears to be a boiler onto its back. The majority of its face is concealed by a shiny mask with three vertical view ports, which resembles a modified part of an old stove. Booker encounters a Fireman on his way to Monument Island as well as in the Hall of Heroes. While Fireman is immune to Devil's Kiss, Booker can acquire the Vigor from this enemy. Zealot of the Lady The Zealot of the Lady is dressed in a long black clothe with a pointed hood concealing its face, the ceremonial attire of the Fraternal Order of the Raven. The figure has long silver chains entwined around its torso, supporting the coffin chained to its back. The enemy attacks using a scythe-like weapon, bolstering its "Grim Reaper" like appearance, and can also teleport. While the zealot is immune to Murder of Crows, Booker can acquire it the first time he fights this enemy. Motorized Patriot The Motorized Patriot is a clockwork automaton that has taken the guise of a violent and demented George Washington. Wearing a removable porcelain mask, the Motorized Patriot was inspired by the animatronics of the Hall of Presidents. The Motorized Patriot is a part of an all new "Heavy Hitters" class of enemies, and is described as "relentless" and "fearless". While other enemies might shirk away in the face of danger, the Motorized Patriot will be unwavering in his assault, as he fires his Pepper-Mill Gatling gun at Booker. As the player does damage to The Motorized Patriot, its mask will fall off, revealing a skeletal wooden frame. Upon defeating the Patriot Booker can acquire its Pepper-Mill, though the only way he can find more ammunition is by defeating another Patriot. It is immune to Bucking Bronco and Murder of Crows. Beast The Beast is an enemy clad in heavy armor and armed with a Barnstormer. Due to their armored bodies, they can fire RPG rounds at close quarters without taking damage. These enemies should be dispatched at a distance to avoid incoming rockets and nail them with headshots. After their helmet is removed, strafe their rockets and aim for the head. Siren The Siren is an enemy that has a ghost-like appearance, and has the ability to bring back dead enemies with the call of her screeching voice. She provides a challenge to the player of focusing their attention to attacking her or the once-dead enemies. Boy of Silence The Boy of Silence is the alarm equivalent of a Security Camera in Columbia. Wearing a blue suit, and blind by his large helmet, he's able to detect Booker via large funnel-like horns that increase his hearing. The player must choose whether to sneak by one, or engage in combat, which either by detection or open fire can trigger a Boy of Silence to open the mouth of his helmet, and emit an alarming screech to alert nearby enemies. References Category:BioShock Infinite Enemies